Kevin Green (Earth-93060)
; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Russell Green (father), Ruth Green (mother), Judy Glick (aunt), Primevil (discard husk) | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., Earth-93060; formerly New York City, New York; Canoga Park, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Height2 = (Kevin); 7'6"Category:Height 7' 6" Variable (Prime) | Weight = 100 lbs (45 kg) | Weight2 = (Kevin); 700 lbs (375 kg) (Prime) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Can change appearance, unrealistically muscular adult. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; Adventurer | Education = Some high school | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = Canoga Park, Los Angeles, California | Creators = Len Strazewski; Norm Breyfogle; Gerard Jones | First = Prime Vol 1 1 | Quotation = “It’s Prime Time !” | Speaker = Prime | QuoteSource = Prime Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early life Russel Green was working in a top secret military research department under Colonel Samuels. He and his wife, Ruth, experienced problems conceiving their first child. They had all but abandoned the idea of having a child of their own when Russel sought out Dr. Vincent Gross. Gross was a leading scientist within the American government’s classified Super-Soldier program. Gross' experiments were designed to grow ultra-powered soldiers in the bodies of ordinary women by implanting fast-mutating genes--using their babies as a catalyst. Gross agreed to use his experimental techniques to help the Greens in conceiving a baby. Russell happily signed all wavers. Ruth went through a number of treatments, and many samples were taken from Russell, but finally they conceived a son; Gross was excited about the special baby, a prime specimen. Kevin Green was born, a seemingly normal baby boy. Gross told them to come back for frequent check-ups, and he also instructed Russell that he must never let another doctor examine Kevin, because some of the techniques he had used were not legal. After a Senator threatened an investigation on Gross, he was forced to destroy many of his records, and he lost touch with those he had mutated. Kevin was a great kid and was genuinely happy. He never got sick no doctor ever gave him more than a preschool check-up, and he did well in school. Everything was perfect … until Kevin hit his 13th year. Becoming Prime Kevin began to experience intense stomach aches, and have some issues with the children in his school. One night burning with fever, Kevin was put to bed by his mother, Ruth, while he was asleep, the pain grew in intensity to the point where he felt he might burst. With a sudden explosion of pain, Kevin transformed into a giant Adonis-like form for the first time while half asleep. Suddenly he returned to normal inside the giant body, which had decayed into a liquid that was drowning him. Forcing himself to go back to sleep, he thought he had dreamed it all until he found the empty skin on his bedroom floor. Panicked, he tore free from the body then disposed of its remains. Prime Time! After a night spend dreaming of himself as a monster, Kevin went to school and saw coach Meyer apparently grab Kelly Cantrell. Kevin was furious both at this action and at his own inability to do anything about it, but he then transformed into Prime. Excited, he flew into the air and accidentally hit a jet, knocking off one of its wings. He caught the plane and helped it land safely then flew back to school to teach Meyer a lesson. At John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Canoga Park, California, Prime made his first public appearance, confronting coach Meyer, telling him he knew what he had been doing to the girls he coached, assaulting and threatening him to force him to stop. When Meyer tried to fight back, Prime inadvertently broke his left arm. Before he left, Prime told Kelly that he was her protector. Prime smashed through the roof of a drug dealer's house, telling them not to deal in his neighborhood or anywhere else. The dealers attacked him with various firearm, but Prime defeated them all. The head dealer obtained a small sample of the liquid that leaked from Prime after he had been shot. Doc Gross and Duey interviewed Coach Meyer and the drug dealer, getting the details on their encounters with Prime. Upon learning the dealer had a sample of Prime, Gross had the dealer slain so he could take the sample for himself. While Gross watched a TV report, Prime flew to the rebel-held relief station near Baigane, Solmalia and assisted the United Nation troops against terrorists. Prime was standing up to everything the terrorists threw at him, but then his body began to dissolve. Panicking, he flew back home, barely making it to crash through a window into an empty room, at which point the body died and Kevin began to drown. He tore his way out of the Prime skin and then threw up. Hunted Naked, exhausted, and covered in slime, Kevin returned home and collapsed in front of his mother. His parents took him to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with fatigue and dehydration, and he pretended to not remember what had happened to him. Upon returning to school, Kevin tried to talk to Kelly, but she tried to avoid him until he asked her about Prime. Meanwhile, a cleaning crew looked at their shattered window and the decaying slime on their floor. They were waiting for the police to get their samples when Organism 8 appeared, sniffed the slime, and then tracked it to Kevin at his school. At the same time, Kevin began to transform into Prime and had to run out class. Prime later met with Kelly, taking her for a ride as he flew through the sky, but they were assaulted in mid-air by Organism 8, and Prime barely caught Kelly before she hit the ground. Prime fought Organism 8 savagely, ultimately decapitating it, but after he left it simply grew a new head in its chest and came after him again. Organism 8 engulfed and captured Prime. Organism 8 brought Prime to Doc Gross, who chained him up and electrically shocked him when he tried to escape. Gross told Prime something of his origins, but when he tried to take further samples, Prime broke free and attacked him. Gross' lab assistant, Duey, transformed into Organism 8 to protect his creator and to obtain the samples Gross wanted. As they fought, the refreshed Organism 8 repeatedly injured Prime, even tearing off his cape, which was part of his body. Frightened and enraged, Prime hurled Organism 8 into the computer banks, causing an explosion that electrified both Gross and Organism 8 and then set the laboratory on fire. Flood Relief Hearing reports of the massive flooding in Des Moines, Iowa, Prime flew out to help and encountered Prototype, Hardcase, and Zip-Zap. As Prime stacked sandbags to hold back the waters, the sentient nanotech that had infected Leann Butler -- who had unwittingly caused the flooding -- then took physical form as a giant water monster. The monster grabbed Prime and Hardcase, holding them tightly while they could not harm its watery form. Zip-Zap formed a vortex around the water monster, draining the power from Leann and causing the water monster to weaken. The heroes broke free, and Prototype and Hardcase used Prime's cape to catch the shrinking water monster, then super-heated it, turning it into steam. Pained by the use of his cape, Prime threatened to attack Prototype due to an earlier altercation, but backed up when Prototype picked up Leann and flew to the hospital. Birth of a New Prime Russell Green contacted Colonel Samuels who met him at his house and became quite intrigued upon learning that Kevin was Prime. Prime just collapsed after a battle with "Maxi-Man", having completely exhausted himself, and he began to melt right in front of Kelly. Samuels and his men arrived, threw Prime in the back of a truck and took him away. Using epidermal stabilizer, injecting his fluid component with antibiotics to avoid putrefaction, and pumping oxygen into his chest cavity, they restored Prime. When he began to awake, however, they sedated him and took him back to their base. Prime underwent a number of virtual reality simulations in Col. Samuel's laboratory. While he proved successful against giant dinosaurs and other foes, every time he was sent into space he passed out from lack of oxygen and his Prime body inflated and exploded in the vacuum. Upon recovering, Prime initially assaulted Samuels, but the Colonel convinced Prime that he was an enemy of Doc Gross. Col. Samuels then explained to Prime that he would be going to the moon to investigate a series of energy blasts released from there that had empowered a number of beings. Samuels also told Prime that the world would be told that Prime himself had been mutated by one of these energy blasts (jumpstarts). When Samuels told Prime that after the mission he'd be sent back home he agreed to go. Despite training and scientific instruction, Prime was unable to adapt his body for space. Kevin grew discouraged, but Samuels then used a doctored video of Russell Green to convince him to continue to obey Samuels. Around the same time, Samuels overheard Russell Green starting to share some of the truth with Ruth Green, and he spoke to him through a speaker phone, instructing him to stop. Samuels' scientists designed a failsafe suit-canister for Kevin if his Prime body began to dissolve, and they outfitted him with oxygen tanks and then used bio-implants to develop a space worthy form for him. Break Thru Wearing a belt to track the energies of the Entity releasing the energy blast, Prime flew to the moon. There the entity began to assault him, growing giant stalagmites from the moon's surface, firing lasers, and creating doppelgangers of his family, Col. Samuels, and Kelly Cantrell from the moondust. Overcoming the attacks and recognizing the entity's duplicity, Prime confronted the entity itself, and it shared memories of its observations of Earth with him. As their minds touched, Prime fell under the entity's sway. Protecting the entity, Prime attacked Gate's approaching saucer and a battle ensued. However, Mantra, in an effort to survive on the lifeless moon, tapped into Prime's life energy, tipping the scales against Prime, although the Strangers, Choice and Prototype stepped in to help Prime. Hardcase leapt for the entity's cave, but was stopped by a weakened Prime. Hardcase punched him hard, penetrating Prime's hardened skin causing the green Prime body fluids to drift away. Prime left scared but was rescued by Mantra; reverting back to Kevin Green, he then told Mantra what he knew of the entity. Mantra, revitalized by Kevin's Prime energy, then left him safe in an oxygen cocoon as she left to fight for the entity. Rex Mundi's agents attacked again and Kevin sought his Prime power to be returned from Mantra, and he blasted out in his space-modified Prime body. Mundi's agents teleported away just before the entity exploded, but the heroes' minds had been linked by magic and they saw multiple incredible worlds. The explosion destroyed the entity's physical form and the ultras were left on the moon, but had discovered their purpose as heroes Return to Earth Prime attempted to help Prototype return to Earth, but his weakened Prime-body was unable to withstand the heat of re-entry and it began to melt. Prototype's armor melted into a fused position and he crashed in the ocean, but a fishing ship retrieved him in their nets. Recalling the cloth given to him by Mantra, he touched it and thought of her, and she helped guide him to crash into a pool, which softened the impact enough for him to survive. Mantra saved the dazed Kevin from drowning and took him back to her house, but Samuels agents traced his arrival and headed out to re-collect him. An organism planted in Samuels base by Dr. Gross then contacted Gross (in superhuman form), and he headed out after Prime as well. Kelly was surprised to find Kevin at Eden Blake (Mantra's host)'s house when she came to collect her babysitting money, but Eden sent her away. Eden tried and failed to convince Kevin that Samuels was not to be trusted, but Kevin stuck to his vow to the president. When Samuels showed up at her door shortly thereafter, Kevin went with him willingly, but then Gross assaulted Samuels' truck (and Kelly was struck by a piece of debris from the truck). Mantra arrived to help Kevin, but Gross then summoned three agents, including Organism 8 to stop her. Mantra sent power into Kevin, but she was too weakened by the effort, and Gross knocked her out. Gross--who failed to realize that Kevin/Prime was almost within his grasp, and who also mistakenly assumed that Mantra was one of his creations--took Mantra and escaped along with agents. Kevin turned into Prime, and when Samuels threatened his parents to try to force him to stay, Prime flipped out; he threatened to kill Samuels if he even touched them. Prime then headed out to try to save Mantra. Prime tore open the top of Gross' van and joined Mantra against Gross and his agents, and Mantra took control of the van but crashed it off a bridge. Gross then drugged Mantra and took her hostage but she gave Prime one of her rings before she passed out. Prime forced Samuels to flee, but Gross escaped with Mantra. Prime eventually figured out how to turn Mantra's ring into the Sword of Fangs, and he used it to track her to Gross' lab and free Mantra. She defeated Duey and fought another tentacled creature, but Prime began to breakdown in mid-battle with Gross. When the two were briefly separated, Mantra grabbed Kevin and flew him home, where he revealed that he knew she was Eden Blake. Asking him to keep her secret, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before flying off. Drafted into service Mantra dropped Kevin off back at his home, but after she left, Kevin was ambushed by Samuels' men, who attached a control collar to him. When Samuels confronted Kevin, he tried to turn into Prime, but the collar delivered an electric shock that shorted out his biogenetic powers. Samuels then forced Kevin to accompany him back to his base. Samuels had the President give Prime further instructions over a radio transmission, and then he allowed Kevin to turn into Prime and sent him to break up a group of terrorists taking over the Los Verdes nuclear base. In reality there was a peaceful demonstration at the abandoned base, but Samuels had previously hidden a stockpile of nuclear weapons there; further Samuels commented that he had expected that the demonstrators might have tripped the proximity sensors that might arm the bombs--and he wanted to frame Prime for causing the explosion to avoid the blame. Prime arrived at Los Verdes but found the demonstrators to be peaceful nuclear protestors; and after Prime heard Pres. Clinton speaking on television about appeasing the protestors he realized that he was being deceived. The protestors discovered the nuclear bombs, which had indeed been activated, and he flew into the nuclear arsenal. Prime grabbed the detonator and flew it deep into the Earth, but before he could escape, the detonator went off. Glowing with radiation from the detonator explosion, Prime flew into the air, bellowing with rage. Still glowing and enraged, Prime burst into Samuels' base, but Samuels simply flattened him with the control collar and then bound him in chains. Going rogue Meanwhile, Russell Green contacted private investigator Firearm to find his kidnapped son before informing him that his son is actually Prime. Firearm then identified that it was Col. Samuels who kidnapped Kevin and stealthily crept into the Samuels' military compound. Along the way, he saw the figure of Prime fly overhead. Later, deep inside the military compound, Firearm came across Prime strapped down with chains. Firearm shot the device powering Prime's shackles. Prime broke free, but Samuels then shot him repeatedly; weakened by the control collar, Prime's body began to degenerate. Firearm swung down, grabbed Kevin, and escaped with him. Firearm defended Kevin from Samuel's soldiers, and Kevin was astounded that a man with no powers could accomplish so much. Firearm told him that it isn't the powers that count, it's the man. The soldiers eventually managed to restrain Firearm and hold guns to his head, and the desperate Kevin--inspired by Firearm--managed to overcome the control collar. Kevin transformed into Prime, but in a new, more rogue form (complete with a scar over his right eye to match Firearm's). Samuels activated the collar again, but Firearm encouraged Prime to resist, and Prime reached into his own neck and tore out the collar. Firearm shot the two soldiers, and Prime charged Samuels, shrugging off his bullets. As Prime cornered Samuels, Samuels pulled out a knife and slit his throat. Firearm acknowledged that Prime had learned several of life's lessons. His experiences had left him bitter, petulant and angry. He was somewhat unstable before, but at this point he began to pick unnecessary fights with the people who surrounded him and destroyed public property because he could. He even fought with other Ultra-Humans to simply prove he was stronger. Returning home one morning, he turned back into Kevin and shoved his degenerated Prime body into a bag he took from some construction equipment. Ruth Green was full of questions, but Kevin blew her off and went to sleep. Ruth and Russell Green argued, and Russell agreed to temporarily move out while he investigated the people who had assaulted them and their house. When Russell met with Kevin, Kevin dumped his decayed Prime body on the floor to shock him. Russell explained their past with Doc Gross and Col. Samuels, after which Russell moved out. Kevin blew off his mom again in the morning as he daydreamed about becoming Prime forever. Ultraforce After hearing Ultra icon Hardcase (after rescuing Ghoul from a mob) comment on television that only Ultras would be able to police Ultras, Prime was inspired to form a team of Ultras. This same idea was separately pursued by Prototype (Jimmy Ruiz) and Contrary with her young ward Pixx. Around the same time, Atalon, leader of the Fire People, launched an attack on the surface world that drew the attention of all of the above. Prime made an announcement on national TV promoting a new police force by ultras for ultras. While Contrary sought to recruit Hardcase and Ghoul to her side, the teenage Prime and Prototype fought over who could form a better group, and who could do it first. Meanwhile, Atalon continued his invasion. Topaz, one of the three queens of Gwendor, somehow arrived on Earth and went on a rampage until being recruited by Contrary, whom she trusted because she was a woman. Prime and Prototype went after Atalon; Prime smashed a tunnel down into the realm of the Fire People and flew down to confront Atalon, who splattered his head with a single punch. Prototype, too, was nearly killed. Hardcase arrived in time to save them, and he, Contrary, Ghoul, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, and Topaz joined together as Ultraforce, with Hardcase as leader. Ultraforce received official government sanction from President Bill Clinton, and they had a press conference announcing their goals, the first of which was to stop Atalon and the Fire People. The group split up to try to recruit aid from Mantra, Night Man, and/or the Strangers. Prime sought out Mantra to recruit her into Ultraforce, surprising her in meditation and receiving an energy blast in the face. She refused his invitation, telling him that she didn't have time to join some club just because a little boy wanted her to. Contrary tried and failed to recruit the Freex, she then regathered Prime, Prototype, and Hardcase, pulling them away from their previous negotiations, to inform them that the Fire People were assaulting a nuclear weapons base in Russia. As Hardcase tried to formulate a plan, Contrary's manipulations of the younger males in the team caused Prime to lash out at him, and a fight erupted, that ended with Prime leaving the team. Ostracized Prime brought in a man who physically abused his own son, but was then overwhelmed by reporters questioning him about his interests in kids, especially when they brought up his backpack which contained a young boy's clothing. Frustrated, Prime shouted out that he was a hero, trying to do some good in the world, as he shattered the sidewalk with his fist. He then took out a police helicopter that tried to arrest him, but was then assaulted by the super-fast Turbocharge, who ran circles around him and tricked him into crashing into an electronics store. Further frustrated upon hearing Hardcase discuss Prime's actions and allegations on television, followed by a report of Debbie Cantrell filing a restraining order against Prime, Prime flew out and secretly met with Kelly, taking her to where they could speak privately. Kelly revealed her dreams that Kevin was Prime, but she also revealed that she was uncomfortable with the idea of an adult liking her. Prime then kissed Kelly and prepared to reveal the truth, but then Turbocharge zipped in and grabbed Kelly, taking her away while asking her how he could get in good with Prime. Kelly punched him and made him let her go. Turbocharge then crashed into Prime head-on, knocking Prime on his butt, and then introduced himself as his new partner. Prime then took Kelly and flew her home, where he found a "Prime Gang" (radical Prime supporters) had grabbed Debbie Cantrell and were trying to harass her into saying she had been lying about Prime. Prime swatted his supporters and raged how no one understood him. When Kelly told him she never wanted to see him again he began to lose his confidence and fall apart, so he flew home. Feeling betrayed by Prime, the Prime Gang left. Falling apart as he crashed into his own lawn, Kevin sneaked into his house, but his mom heard him and told him to pack, because they were moving to New York to leave all of their current problems behind. Kevin vowed to make Al Baker pay for besmirching his image before they left. Gross & Disgusting Doc Gross and Duey took hostage the comatose body of Linda Warren (formerly Starburst), forcing Hardcase to obey their command to capture Prime for them; Gross further sent his flying monster poodle Fifi to follow Hardcase and transmit events back to Gross to prevent Hardcase from tipping Prime off on what was going on. Hardcase attracted Prime's attention by draping a giant "PRIME" label over the Hollywood sign, and then ambushed him. Prime fought back, initially ignoring Hardcase's efforts to get him far from Fifi so he could tell him the truth, but ultimately Prime listened and faked being choked into submission. Hardcase brought Prime back to Gross, and Gross trapped Prime within Organism 8. Gross' entire office building was revealed to be another mutate, and it spit out Hardcase and Linda before flying away, but then "Linda" decomposed, revealing itself to be yet another unstable mutate. With Prime held in improved nullification electrodes, Gross explained his plan to breed Prime with Linda to make a race of mutates. Prime refused to cooperate, but Gross began showing him holographic images of beautiful women to test his...capabilities. After Gross left, Prime forced his Prime body to collapse, enabling him to escape the manacles. Organism 39 altered Gross of this occurrence, and Duey chased after Prime, but Hardcase arrived to help him (having followed an injured Fifi there). Rebirth of a hero Hardcase did his best to battle the mutated twosome but was grossly outmatched in raw strength. Despite this, he refused to yield and kept fighting. Hardcase’s heroism inspired Kevin and touched something deep within him. Kevin found himself pondering his actions of the previous weeks and felt shame creeping into his soul. Angry at himself and his actions, Kevin resolved from that day forward to be more than what he had been. With a single thought, he willed his transformation to take place and a new Prime stood before the battling trio once more. Kevin’s body now closely resembled his original one, but still had traces of the one inspired by Firearm. Kevin threw himself at both Gross and Duey. With his awesome “Primal Power” managed to fight them to a standstill. As it turned out, Gross' mutated body was unstable, and unable to withstand Kevin’s assault. Even as the tunnel they had been fighting in collapsed about them, Gross’ mutated form melted away. Duey found Gross' still living remains and then absorbed them into himself, taking control of Gross and his own destiny. As Kevin and Hardcase escaped the collapse of Gross’ lair with Starburst, Duey disappeared into the darkness. Hardcase and Kevin eventually emerged into the sunlight, and exchanged a brief handshake before parting ways. What Hardcase could not know, was that Kevin had promised himself that from that point on, no one would be saying Prime was childish or monstrous, or anything else. Instead, he vowed from that point on, the only thing people would say was that Prime was a hero. Assault on the Fire People The rest of Ultraforce (minus Prime) headed out after the Fire People. Atalon raised an entire new island for the Fire People, and Ultraforce engaged them there. They initially took the advantage of surprise, but Atalon captured Ghoul, nearly killed Pixx and Contrary, and sent Prototype out to stop a missile he had launched. Prototype stopped the missile, and the timely return of Prime saved Pixx and Contrary. However, Atalon detonated a nuke on the surface of his island, making it too inhospitable for any of them to return to continue the fight. As the rest of Ultraforce regrouped and began to plan a new strategy against the massive power of Atalon, an unidentified plague began to spread across the USA. Prime comforted Prototype over his frustration in having allowed Atalon to capture Ghoul. Prime also reached out to Pixx, telling her that it was natural to feel insecure, even when you're...an adult. Realizing her mistakes in causing strife, Contrary made efforts to use her influence to unite the group. Pixx announced her plan to have the others distract Atalon while she would diffuse his arsenal. Prime tried to empathize with Pixx for her lack of control of her powers, but she shut him out. Contrary, Hardcase, Prime, Prototype, and Topaz distracted Atalon and the Fire People, while Pixx snuck into the chamber where he had stockpiled a massive nuclear arsenal. She succeeded in disabling the entire arsenal, and refused to heed Ghoul's pleading for her to stop when her radiation suit was damaged. By the time the others arrived, Pixx was dead from the radiation present from the previous explosion. Ultraforce teamed up against Atalon, driving him back, but he then collapsed the entire chamber on them. Realizing that his plans were falling to pieces, Atalon unleashed his full power into the Earth, causing powerful waves of gravity that would destroy the entire planet. Contrary teleported him into her ship and negotiated with him to grant him his own island nation for the Fire People if he would declare a truce against the world. Prime was furious that they were letting the bad guy get away with what he'd done, but Hardcase told him that this wasn't a comic book, and that they had to accept the best they could get. Move to New York Atalon's raising of an island from floor of the Atlantic Ocean released a giant sea monster that traveled to New York and went on a rampage. Ruth Green showed Kevin around New York, and when they arrived in Staten Island to see the Statue of Liberty they saw the monster, so Kevin sneaked away, became Prime and fought it. Prime underestimated the monster, which swallowed him whole. Upon seeing the bodies of other people the monster had eaten, Prime tore his way out of the monster's stomach and abdomen, after which he knocked the monster back into the water, and it sank beneath the surface. Prime then was met by reporters, and he told them he had moved to New York. He also explained his changing appearances, admitting his mistakes and that celebrity had gone to his head. Prime promised not to let the public down again, but then Joe Blades from Ultra Update confronted him with the young boy's clothes that had been found in Prime's knapsack. Prime was unable to respond, but then Turbocharge arrived, claiming that the clothes were his because he was Prime's partner. Ruth Green was none to happy to encounter Prime in New York, because he was part of the problem she had left California to escape. She also recognized the clothes as being Kevin's. After the crowd accepted Turbocharge's explanation, Prime flew away with him, thanked him for his help, but refused to accept a partner. Upon returning home, Ruth Green was suspicious of Kevin's disappearance, change of clothes, and fishy odor. Turbocharge told his father, Dr. Hardaway, about his proposed partnership with Prime, and his father approved. Later, government officials gave (Turbocharge's father) a file on Kevin Green salvaged from Col. Samuels office. Prime was tracked by the Manhattan Project, a robot designed to neutralize ultras for public safety, and when it stopped the subway Kevin was taking, he turned into Prime and fought it. As the fight moved to the sky above Manhattan, Dr. Hardaway was notified of Prime's battle, and he had his son informed. The Manhattan Project absorbed Prime's power as they fought, and Prime was unable to defeat it. Turbo then arrived and kicked the Manhattan Project, which unintentionally absorbed his speed power and launched into space. After some thought, Prime agreed to accept Turbocharge as his partner, hoping to find a friend with which to share his problems. Spider-Verse A Kevin from an alternate universe that remained Spider-Prime later joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. | Powers = * Protoplasmic Form: Kevin Green can transform into Prime by projecting an organic 'liquid flesh' material from his torso. The liquid flesh then shapes itself into a tall man with exceptionally large and defined muscular development. Prime can revert to his teenage form by destabilizing the outer body into a mess of protein goo, either consciously or when his Prime-body's energy reserves run out. When this happens, Kevin must pull himself out of the body's remains or risk suffocating from lack of oxygen. **''Superhuman Strength: As Prime, Kevin possesses tremendous strength with unknown limits and has once lifted an entire outdoor gym with relative ease. **Superhuman Speed: As Prime, Kevin is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: As Prime, Kevin's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Hardcase can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **Superhuman Agility: As Prime, Kevin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: As Prime, Kevin's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling him to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: As Prime, Kevin's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vacuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. His durability is also nigh immeasurable having survived a close proximity explosion of several nuclear warheads. **Regenerative Healing Factor:: As Prime, Kevin's possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. But if the shell is to damaged it will disperse and in time he is able to form a new Prime body **'Flight:' Prime can also take to flight at a Mach-level of velocity. **'Energy Beams:' Prime is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his hands. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. ** '''Shape-shifting:' Prime-body is formed mostly by Kevin's subconscious. Many of the features of the Prime-body are taken from Kevin's role models such as action stars and comic book superheroes. Another Ultraverse character who shares a similar origin, Elven is a fan of "Elfquest" comics and creates a body for herself that is a mishmash of various Tolkienesque fantasy elements. The face of Prime also bears a striking resemblance to Kevin's own father, Russell Green. ***''First Prime: A Prime-body obviously inspired by comic book superheroes, as well as local body builders from Kevin's home state. As the first Prime-body, it defines the visual template for the other Prime-bodies. The body possesses extremely developed muscles and prominent veins. The costume is made up of a large red cape, red pants, gold gauntlets, calf guards and chest plate and features the trademark stylized “P” both the cape and the chest plate. ***Space Prime: Prime-body meant to withstand to harsh conditions of outer space. This design was force fed into Kevin's subconscious by military scientists working for Colonel Samuels. The epidermal layer has been transformed into a hardened shell resembling some kind of metallic alloy, designed to prevent the body from expanding in the vacuum of space. A set of air-tanks exist in the sub dermal layer. The gold gauntlets, calf guard and chest plate remain as well as the 'P' insignia on his chest, but the cape is absent. ***Rogue Prime: A Prime-body inspired by rugged individualistic heroes such as the gun-toting anti-hero Firearm. The body also sports a series of gold chains around the waist, and a set of spiked armbands and headgear. Tattoos and piercings are also notable, as well as a scar on the right eye. The color scheme is radically different, with the 'P' insignia being black on gold, and the vest being dark blue rather than gold and leather gloves replace the gauntlets. ***Final Prime: A Prime-body that reconciles the values of Rogue Prime with the inspirations of the First Prime. The visual appearance is closer to that of the First Prime than the Rogue Prime --- cape, gauntlets and all --- but sections of the cape and pants mix blue and red. Hints of the Rogue Prime exist in the form of tattoos, albeit much fewer in number than in the Rogue Prime. There is a slight amount of arm-hair, also a residual element from the Rogue Prime. ***Spider-Prime: A Prime-body inspired in part by Spider-Man. When Kevin was trapped in the Marvel Universe, he only had half of his power. When he tried to become "primed up," he became a mass of slime and unable to control himself. When he tried to help Spider-Man fight the Lizard, he changed into Spider-Prime. This form was a smaller version of Prime with a face mask and gave him six arms. Kevin transformed twice more into a variant version of Spider-Prime, however this body he claimed was 'not Spider-Man's anymore', indicating that somehow the first Spider-Prime may have been a direct imprint on Spider-Man. The second Spider-Prime, like the first, had a red and blue color-scheme much like Spider-Man, along with a mask with red around the eyes, but it also included gauntlets and a massive golden spider on the chest, along with boots to match the gauntlets. The second Spider-Prime had no extra arms except for a singular use in battle with the primary Prime body, which was a one time thingneeded. Both of the second Spider-Prime transformations enabled Kevin to use webbing. | Abilities = | Strength = Prime possesses Class 100 superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) far beyond 100 tons. | Weaknesses = * '''Protoplasmic Form Stability:' The energy that animates and empowers Kevin’s Prime “shell” is drawn from Kevin’s true body. It thus has limits. When fully rested, Kevin can maintain a Prime shell for several hours. The longest he has maintained a shell has been approximately 48 hours. As this energy fades, it becomes harder for Kevin to maintain his shell. It begins to break down. Should his Prime form fall apart Kevin will revert back to his child form and be rendered powerless. Kevin has mastered the ability to summon his Prime shell or cancel it at will, but if he does so when not fully rested, the transformation itself is intensely painful. * Adolescent Mind: Even though he is one of the most powerful Ultra's his mind is still that of a teenage boy. He is easily tricked and mislead by more mature heroes and villains. His personality and immature nature confuses a lot of his allies who are not aware of his true identity. He is frequently placed in adult situations and circumstances he may not be mature enough to deal with. * Confidence: As Prime, Kevin's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Causing the liquid flesh to dissolve. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = A Kevin from an alternate universe was recruited into the Spider-Army the reason why is unknown, Peter Parker could've recall him and recruited him or Kevin could in fact be a Spider-Totem hence how he was found and drafted into the army. | Links = * Writeups.org - in-depth character profiles from comics, games, movies * The Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Phoenix Force Category:Ultra Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Green Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Jewish Characters Category:Gross Babies